Ash's Reality
by Rocky G
Summary: The world of Ash changes, or doubled. This forces Ash to make the hardest decision of his life. Unable to turn back or change his decision, or wait any longer to decide, Ash must choose. Pokeshipping and plot twists. I own mystery characters in the story, Team Ultra, and some made up pokemon mentioned in the story. UPDATE COMING THIS SUMMER!
1. Chapter 1

Ash's Reality

 **Hey guys, I did this whole story on my smartphone, copying the story I written this morning at like 1 in the morning. I did some major plot edits (Kinda, main idea of the story still how I planned. Now, I haven't read the story (yet) so be the first readers... As you can see this was published very late at night (right now it is 1:20 AM Sunday August 23) Anyway, I have been really busy with school and football so I don't get that chance to write. But writing this story was really important to me because I think you'll like it, and if you do, review and fav to show me it was worth staying up also its 1:24 now so here we are with the story! Stand by me song is playing right now I love that song. Its 1:49 am perfect song for the story.. I guess k earth 101 does play some good songs late at night. I edited the story so I don't lose focus (Or that you see))))**

 ***Random Blank***

"After an impressive battle against Ash's old friend, AJ, Ash goes on, looking for his next challenge. Feeling confident, Ash believes nothing can stop him. Good luck, Ash! You're going to need it!" the Narrator said.

Ash and his friends, Misty, Brock, and Tracey walked in the forest.

As Brock and Tracey talked about pokemon health, Ash and Misty argued.

"For the millionth time, we're lost! And if you let Brock guide us, we wouldn't be stuck in a forest!" Misty yelled.

Luckily, Ash was unprovoked by Misty's annoying yells because he was focused on what battle strategy to use for the next battle.

But that failed to help Ash as he had almost walked over a cliff, but Pikachu made Ash snap out of it, saving his life.

But that's not what happened. In fact, it only made matters worse.

Ash was zapped by his Pika-pal, and he lost balance and fell off.

Ash snapped out of it, but he found himself freefalling from the cliff, and then a large _SPLASH!_ he landed in the water.


	2. Chapter 2 Revival OR NAH lol

Ash's Reality Chapter 2. Its The Revival... Or is it?

 **Its around 2:23 am... Wierd when it was 11 it was saturday and now its about 2:30 in the morning Please fav and review, I did this story completely on my smartphone. So many of my favorite songs played on the radio while I was writing this story.**

Everyone panicked as they saw Ash struggling in the rough waters.

"ASH!" They yelled, but Ash saw their forms and everything else go pitch black; Ash didn't see a rock, and the waves slammed his head against it. That and getting cut up pretty bad was the last thing he could remember. His unconscious body couldn't fight the current bringing him down, so he drifted to the bottom, drowning.

Ash woke up in a cold sweat.

 _Another Nightmare_ He thought.

He got out of bed, and went to the window in his room. He had finally returned home. But the weather didn't allow Ash to relax; it was thundering, while rain poured from the black sky.

 _Something's wrong_ Ash thought. And indeed there was.

Ash went downstairs very quietly.

He saw his friends Brock and Tracey sleeping on the couch. But Ash didn't see Misty lying asleep on the cold floor, and tripped.

Ash immediately looked back at Misty, she was still asleep.

"Please do not be afraid of me when you hear my voice, Ash."

(My Radio says sombody help me yah) Ash gulped in fear, but that voice relaxed him.

Ash watched as Mew formed in front of the young pokemon trainer.

"Ash come, we do not have that much time." Mew said, and suddenly, Ash was dressed in his regular clothes, with an asleep Pikachu in his backpack.

"Ash Ketchum, listen very carefully."

 **So guys, what did you think? It gets more epic later in the stories, just like the movies sometimes. It's 3:00 AM. There will be some surprises. This entire story will be/ is done on my smartphone.**


	3. Chapter 3 Is this the real life? -Queen

Ash's Reality Chap 3

 **I had to redo the document. XD Some minor plot changes, but basically the characters (Including MYSTERY ones, including Pokemon) are still in the story.  
**

"Ash, you're in a special place where your unconscious mind interacts with your friends'. Or anyone unconscious here."

"WHA-" Ash began, but Mew put his tiny hand on Ash's mouth. "I have forced everyone unconscious, buying you time to make an urgent decision that will change your life forever."

"What decision?" Ash asked, his heart pumping harder.

"Whether or not you will stay here, or to the real world." Mew responded.

"I have to go back to real life. I can't just stay here. T-they're counting on me." Ash responded nervously, somehow knowing what he was about to do could easily kill him, even after he managed to go back.

"Then follow me. We have a very time sensitive mission. Choose one of you're human friends, they're needed, conscious or not." Mew ordered, and disappeared.

Ash immediately chose the redhead sleeping on the floor, and carried her on his back (How he carried Sam from Pokemon 4Ever), toward the door. As soon as they stepped out, a pink jacket (From Pokemon 2000) appeared on Misty's back. She as sucked into an ice-blue pokeball, which appeared in Ash's hand. Ash's rain suits (From Charmander the Stray Pokemon) appeared over his regular clothes.

 _The Chosen One has made his choice. He chooses the person who he cares for the most. It's one who learns amazing powers._ Mew said in thought to Arceus.

 _Guide him. He cannot do it without he proper guidence. Make haste, we don't have that much time._ Arceus replied. Mew nodded and teleported to Ash, leaving a small cloud of dust, which quickly dissolved.

"Ash, in order to save your reality, we must first go there. That's the easy part. But what _is_ there, will test how far you can go. You are still the Chosen One. You are the most powerful when you are at your full potential, which will not be essential. I've enlisted human help, he'll help you. He knows what is going on, that's the most we know."

Ash's eyes fluttered open, only to find himself underwater. His hat and jacket were off. He swam as quickly as he could, but couldn't hold his breath before he could get to the surface.

He started choking, and finally stopped, breathing water. _Wait, I'm BREATHING water?!_ Ash thought. He quickly surfaced, seeing his backpack, and his missing clothes by it. Misty was still in the Pokeball, but she was conscious, talking to herself, seeing Ash in third person.


End file.
